A Real Bat
by Inspires
Summary: AU. Running from the Vampire Rule led Dick to a mysterious crime fighter/billionaire and his stoic but caring butler. Humans were not suppose to be strong, they were not suppose to help a vampire, and they were not suppose to be a family to him... or that was what he was taught till now, but the promise that binds this family is much greater than any blood tie. Vampire Dick.
1. A family

**AU. Dick may not be the usual orphan boy, he may be a bit scary sometimes, mischievous and stubborn too. He may also not be human at all, but that didn't stop Bruce from taking him in, or Alfred from caring for the boy. The promise that binds this family is much greater than any blood tie. Vampire Dick.**

* * *

"Master Dick, its time for dinner, would you come down..." a cackle was heard, and Alfred sighed as he turned around finding the boy floating above him upside down with a giant smile. "And please refrain from doing that." The butler finished.

Dick landed in front of the his grandfather figure, " I can't help it, I like being with the bats.. So what's for dinner?"

Alfred chuckled "Well you could say its one of your favorites."

Dick grinned and hurried up to the dinner table, just in time Dick left ,the roaring sound of the batmobile resonated throughout the cave. The cape crusader jumped out and fell over clutching his side. Alfred stared wide eyed and hurried to aid him. There was a lot of blood in the floor and all the way to the infirmary.

"Dear heavens, what happened!?" Alfred said as he began cleaning the wound.

"Armed guy just got a lucky hit, I was distracted thinking.." the hero answered with effort.

The butler paused and his gaze softened "Was it about master Dick?" "He may be in control now Alfred but we both know that he may forget someday, i'm afraid he may be fully consumed by the need for blood."

Alfred continued stiching and answered, "Well it is true, it is his nature after all, but I believe in the boy, you've taught him well, and he is strong indeed."

"I know... and I hope so.. where is Dick by the way?" Bruce asked.

"He is having dinner right now, I found him up with the bats again." The butler finished

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Dick stared at his plate... pasta, lemonade, a blueberry pie. He did enjoy it, but he missed meat, the juicy, savory meat filled with blo- his eyes had turned slightly red and Dick shook his head rapidly.. 'I promised, I promised Bruce I would never turn into a monster I promised Alfred I will always enjoy his food.' Dick thought, and with that in mind he began eating.

After sometime while eating dessert, he felt it strange that Alfred didn't come to see him, he got up and headed downstairs.

* * *

The sounds of the screching bats were conforting for him. As he descended to the cave he notice the batmobile and smiled but but soom frowned as he realized his surrogate father was not there, he got close to the batmobile and something splashed beneath him..

The thirteen year old stared wide eyed at the red puddle beneath him and his hands quickly flew to cover his nose as he made his way to the infirmary.

Alfred had finished and was currently cleaning the tools as Bruce sat down in a chair, he had changed to civies and was currently shirtless, bandages covered his torso.

"BRUCE!" He heard the boy screamed he met his sons eyes and frowned a bit, seeing a red shade wanting to surface in the blue eyed boy he got up quickly stopping as pain flared in his body. Dick quickly made his way to his fathers side. "What happened?!" He said. "Dick you shouldn't be here, go upstairs everything is fine now." Bruce said with a serious expression "But!-" the boy tried, his beautiful red eyes stared wide eyed .. "- GO UPSTAIRS NOW!" The man said a bit to harsh. The boy flinched and nodded sadly and made his way to the exit...

Bruce saw the boy walk away and sighed he slowly stood up and he was going to offer the boy a movie night but was caught up as he saw the thirteen year old crutched down next to the red puddle near the batmobile...

Next thing he knew, he ran tearing up some stiches and tackled the boy away from the puddle.

"Dick what were you going to do.?!" He demanded. The boy slowly got up and stared at him with those huge red eyes.. he realized what he was going to do and back away slightly "I - I'm sorry!" He said rapidly and began floating getting away from the scene as fast as he could.

Alfred found his older charge laid on the floor, with a red spot in his side and his hands turned to fists. The butler could only imagine what had happened... The young master had come down, he sighed.

* * *

"Master Dick? Would you please open the door." Alfred said, he was currently outside his young master's bedroom.

He heard a small shuffle and the door opened slightly. "Master Bruce wishes to see you in the living room."

The boy was floating by the window his eyes starring at the moon. "I didn't mean I didn't think about it I-" Dick said his voice held a sad tone as he crossed his arms. "My boy, you may have broken the rule of going downstairs quite again, but Master Bruce was rather sad in the way the treated you, I think this is his way of making things better." The boy stood in the ground and turned with a hopefull expression, he nodded and made his way to the living room.

There he found the man sitting in a sofa and looking a the movie options in Netflix. Dick sat down besides him. The atmosphere was bit tense and neither looked to each other, until... "I'm sorry Dick, I just, I don't want you to follow that path, I promised you I will be there and help you become a hero, not a.." the kid stared for a while "... a blood sucking monster?" He offered with a bitter laugh.. the mans expression showed he didn't find it funny at the least. So the boy cleared his throat and continued.. " I know it may happen, and I can't stop myself sometimes but what makes me realize what I may do at the last momment is the promise I made to you and Alfred. I don't want to hurt anybody... anymore. Just please believe in me." Bruce saw the boys shoulders trembled a bit. "We both believe in you Dick, and if that day comes i'll stop you and make you remember that promise." The butler enterred the living room with two big mugs of hot chocolate. He sat the tray in the table and spoke, "Thats right Master Dick, we are your family and we will do everything we can to make it stay this way."

The boy smiled genuinely his blue eyes sparkled with delight. He loved his family and would make everything possible to make it stay this way.

* * *

 **THE END...**


	2. A vampire prince

**Richard's POV**

I needed to run, that's all I knew. Run from my instincts, run from that place, run from my masters, run from the past… but most urgently, run from the 5 vampires who were currently chasing me. I felt my energy drain with each jump from building to building, at this pace they would quickly catch me. I jumped down, not scared of the height, as if dying for me was so easy. I decided to hide in the shadows trying to keep my breathing as quiet as possible, bringing my knees to my chest hugging them tight I could only think-

 **General POV.**

Wide blue eyes stared at the 5 vampires descending in the alley wide grins and blood red eyes stared everywhere to look for the young boy hidden beside some crates. The all crouched as in reverence and one called. "Master Richard, we have orders from the vampire king to bring you back home. Royalty should not behave in this way and you surely now this is human territory you don't belong here, we are far superior than mere human-beings so I suggest you stop this nonsense and maybe the king would be lenient with you, for you are his precious grandson." He finished, as he rose, catching himself as a flash flew passed him and a choking sound was heard. He turned back and saw the boy grabbing unto the neck of one of the vampires squeezing it tight as he hoisted him up against the wall.

"Lenient you say? That's.." he gave a sigh… "laughable."

The fight began 4 vampires left each drew out their swords, however the young boy was weaponless it was no news that his capabilities were outstanding and being the only grandson of the vampire king had also meant that he was provided with special training.

However the sun would be rising soon, and the fight was not stopping, it was evident by the gasps and the slack posture that the vampire prince was weak, but unlike him, he would only be bothered by the sun and the other vampires as they where no royalty would soon be burn down by it.

2 vampires left….

He could smell the slight fear and uncertainty his enemies at that time had… the sun was rising but they had two options… keep fighting trying to take him back to the castle risking getting burned to death… or leaving and meeting a horrible fate by the vampire king for not completing the mission.

The boy grimaced, his grandfather was not a 'lenient' man he was cruel, prideful, more than any other vampire he had met.

1 left…

He had finally escape the castle after 7 attempts he had finally devised the perfect plan and fled, if it wasn't for him tripping on a cable that shouted down one of the lights of the guarding tower, he was sure he would have fled easily. That sole mistake had made him run the entire night, fighting 9 vampires and jumping from building to building, getting caught with the 5 left and fightning until…

The sword sliced the last of the vampires across the chest, quickly screaming and turning into dust. The vampire prince looked at the sky, the morning blue and the sound of birds. He slowly sank to his knees, bracing himself by the wall of the alley. He took sight of his appearance, he was still in his uniform a black clothing each vampire wore and a white cape with badges for royalty.. the were both torn and marred with blood. He himself was covered in it, his blue eyes showed pain but he knew he had to find a place…. Before the vampire king could send a new group of rogues after him.

The prince slowly stood up and began walking the empty streets with one goal in his mind… "Escaping the Vampire Rule."


End file.
